dbz world pt 2
by dazit
Summary: Sequel to dbz world. The three oc characters return to their new Earth with the help of the fourth oc, Lily. But, a few 'slight' changes go with them.
1. We're back

**Sorry for taking so long to update and fix this story part. Time was consumed by work and random stuff. Plus I forgot where I put my flash drive. Anyway, to those who have been waiting for the continuation, I thank you very much for not losing all faith in me/ the story. -bows graciously- Now, I shall do the usual disclaimer and I will be quiet till the end of the chapter. I don't own DragonballZ.**

**???: Anyone here? Why are the lights turned off?**

**I was sooo hoping they'd be out of here by now. And Lily's dissapeared again. Great. -hits shadowy figure with a flagpole and turns on light- Opps.**

* * *

"How long has it been now?"

"I think two months, but I'm not sure."

"I'm bored!"

"Then go find Raditz!"

"But he's doing his own thing. So are all the other monkeys!"

"Then go pester someone who is not trying to fix a shirt."

"They are all busy! Let's go do something exciting."

"I got an idea!"

"What?"

"Go find Zoe."

Laura finally falls silent, muling over the thought of doing that. _'Last time I did that, she was in the middle of calming down. Hmm. Nope. Don't feel like risking re-death again.'_ "Nah, I'm good."

"The Ginyu force perhaps?"

"I don't know where they are."

Katana lets out an exasperated sigh, "Then did you go look for them?"

"Nope. They are probably posing for some future battle they will never encounter. Besides, I will only laugh and get beaten up by them."

"Well, that's one way to pass the time." She hold up the shirt to inspect her work.

"Are the evilness of this place starting to rub off on you?"

"Hey!" The girls look up to see Goz and Mez, two of the ogers who guards the place, walking up to them. "King Yenma wants to see you two up there." Goz points up.

"Inquirey as to why? We didn't do anything too evil did we?" Katana drops the shirt on Laura who doesn't bother to move it away from her head.

Mez waves a hand, "No, no. This is way more important than that. C'mon. Follow me."

"Hey, wait a minute! I was going to take them. You were going to go get the other one."

"No. You were!" The two start arguing which turns to a game of rock, paper sciccors. The girls sweat drop, not having a clue on what they are arguing about. A half hour goes by and the girls wander off, leaving the two continue to 'fight'.

"What was that all about?"

"Beats me," Laura shrugs. "Hey, let's go check on Zoe."

"Just a minute ago you didn't want to."

"Well, can't a girl change her mind every minute?"

"I believe there is a disorder based on that."

"Fine then. Let's go upstairs to meet the Beet."

"Like I said." Katana sighs in defeat as she follows Laura to the portal leading out of there and before King Yenma.

**Two hours later**

"That took a while."

"So much for a sense of direction."

Katana looks elsewhere in a huff, "Let's try not to act like simpletons. Or to be more precise, a simpleton and an innocent bystandard."

"Bystandard my ass!"

King Yenma coughs, "Ahem. I've called you up here to discuss… Where's the other girl?"

Laura and Katana exchage looks. "Zoe?" Katana asks.

"Training? Going crazy? Eating bananas like the crazy, psychotic monkey she is?" Laura guesses.

"Here." They look to see Zoe walking up to them, appearing to have taken a walk on Snake Way.

King Yenma raises an eyebrow. _'How did she get there?'_

Zoe answers his mental question. "In the future, make the barrier resistant to Intant Trasmission. Someone who should die will learn that ability and very few beings will like it when it escapes." She says the last sentence slowly, carefully choosing her words.

"Did you use it on any other occasion?"

"Yes." King Yenma gets an angry mark on his head. Zoe gulps and adds, "I didn't go anywhere too dangerous. I just went and visited a parasite and accidently wound up on King Cold's ship. I got out of there fast so I hope no one was paying attention."

"Where did you show up at?"

"Uhh…" _'In the room where those two and several soldiers was at.'_

"Enough!" King Yenma slams his fists on the desk causing everyone to jump. "I would punish you right now, but I got a letter from Lily."

"You did?!" the girls yell excitedly.

"Ahem. _'Bring the girls up to the upper level please. I have with me an antidote that will enable them to return to Earth alive. I may arrive within an Earth day or so. P.S. Please don't punish the troublemakers. I'll do much worse, as you remember.' _She should be here any minute."

"What did she do?" Laura asks. King Yenma frowns in response. "That bad huh?"

"Hello!" Lily appears right on the desk and jumps down. "Still haven't mastered that darn spell! What do I keep messing up on?" she grumbles, seeming to forget where she is at until she hits a wall from being punched. She looks up to see Katana and Zoe aiming an energy ball at her and Laura in fighting position.

"Stop this!" King Yenma yells. The girls lower their attacks, but continue to glare at Lily.

"Haha… Forgot you're mad at me. Umm. Where is that chant?" She fishes around her pockets until she pulls out a notebook paper. "Here we are. Let's see. Oh! I'm to pour this powder around you three individualy. Wouldn't want you three to combine into one. And I'm to sprinkle this at you. Now, while I'm doing this, think of Earth. Think of something else and you'll wind being stuck there until I find out. That may be awhile, what with school and all." That earns a harder glare from Katana. "Yes, well. Let's get to it!"

The girls do as she says and concentrate on Earth.

'_The beautiful flowers blowing in the breeze. Dolphins jumping out of the water playfully. Proper civalization without the constant arguing. Gohon running around happily with his dad.' _Katana sneezes from the powder.

'_Blue seas. Brown dirt. What's his face training. What did I call him? Yams I think. Oh and that little mime thing! Oh, I so gotta punt that little.' _Laura sneezes uncontrollably for several seconds.

'_What will happen when we get there? How much would have changed? Master Frieza hasn't appeared yet so we may be arriving right when he does. Boy that's going to be fun, putting up with Prince Vegeta.' _Zoe snorts and sneezes at the same time.

**On Earth**

The girls open their eyes to see mountains around them. Not so far off, Vegeta and the humans are standing around tensed for something. Bulma seems to be the only one not all that worried. The girls cheer in victory.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took so long. In a later chapter I'll make it up to you, honest! So glad to be back again and I'll do my best to continue and update at least once a month, every week at most! FanFiction was being weird.**

**Next chapter, there seems to be something wrong. And Frieza arrives on Earth.**


	2. Still like ghosts

**Nappa: Where am I?**

**Not where you were should be at.**

**Nappa: Who are you?**

**A fan.**

**Nappa: You are?**

**I don't own dbz.**

**Nappa: What? Wait, where are the others?**

**Hopefully, either back home or far, far away. Please let them be back home. I don't want my planet destroyed. -starts wimpering-**

**Nappa: Quit it, you little brat!**

**-knocks Nappa out with the fridge- Great. Now I need to order out.**

**

* * *

**

Zoe waves at them, "Hey you guys! We're back!" They don't seem to hear them as they run up to them.

"You wouldn't believe how we got back without the use of that dragon." Katana starts.

"Yeah, we were really stoked when Lily, some clumsy third rated witch, finally found a way to bring us back! Hey? Why are you guys ignoring us?" Laura growls and pokes Vegeta. His head snaps in her direction and mumbles something only Laura can here. "I am not your imagination you stupid primate!"

"Laura! Calm down. I don't think they can hear us." Katana takes a deep breath and the other two cover their ears as she screams bloody murder in front of Tien's face. He looks over at Vegeta and asks him what he's glaring at.

"Nothing. Now shut up." he snaps.

Yamcha gets up, "Hey, you're not the only one on edge here!"

"They can't see nor sense us either," Zoe muses.

"Hey, does that scouter work still? We can try contacting Bulma."

Zoe shakes her head, "It got destroyed when Kakarot fought Vegeta. But, I know someone I can try to contact." Zoe pushes a button and waits for a response.

"_Hello?"_

"It's me again."

"_..Ah, yes. The mysterious voice. How are things?"_

"Actually, I'm relived."

"_Oh?"_

"It seems those with a scouter are the only ones that can hear us."

"Yo! Hello deep voice!" Laura yells near the scouter and Katana punches her away from the wincing Zoe. They can hear the laughter on the other end.

Faintly Zoe hears another voice. _"Who are you talking to father?"_

"_Hmm? Oh, just that voice that calls up now and then."_

"Gotta go." Zoe disconnects and sighs. "Well, that knowledge isn't very helpful."

"That random voice won't help us?" Katana asks.

Zoe laughs, "Quite the opposite! He's an enemy that won't hesitate to kill us. Not to mention his minions."

"Who was it?" Katana asks.

"Master Frieza's dad."

"You talk to some weird people sometimes," Laura sweat drops. She crouches next to Bulma. "So now what? We can't go through things like a regular ghost."

"Hey, Laura. You got a reaction when you poked Vegeta, right? Maybe we can let them know something invisible is near them at least." Katana says.

"So we should poke them? Can I punt that little Mime?" A glare from Katana makes her laugh, "Just kidding, sorta." Laura pokes Bulma's arm and she smacks the spot as if it were a bug. Zoe and Katana get similar results. "I should have known that little Bleep would have messed… Why did I just bleep?"

"Cencored?" Katana guesses. Zoe kneels down in front of Vegeta, frowning.

"Why that little Bleep! I'm going to Bleeping Bleep her up when I get my Bleeping hands on her!" Katana and Zoe laughs at the new speech and Laura punches Katana. She yelps and rubs her head. Laura lunges and throws a punch at Zoe. She ducks and Vegeta's eyes narrow, feeling like someone threw a feeble assault on his face.

"Seems we are human again, strength wise." Zoe and Laura move out of the way as Vegeta walks forward and waves his hand in front of him.

"What's with you?" Krillen asks.

"What is it Vegeta?" Gohon asks at the same time.

"Something's here. I don't know what it is but it's getting on my nerves."

"Everything gets on your nerves," Laura snorts.

Zoe gently lays a hand on Gohon's head, "Because of you," Gohon looks up in surprise and Zoe absently lets her hand fall to her side. "Laura"

"How is it my fault? I wasn't the one born that way."

"True, but back on the ship, you were the one who angered him the most," Katana says.

"No. Zoe was because she refused to fight royalty. Plus, her knowledge annoys everyone when she reveals the information too late!"

"..Relax. I won't be as strict about the storyline as much," Zoe impishly smirks.

'_I don't know if that's a good thing or not.' _Laura and Katana sweat drop at her expression.

"-a voice." Gohon looks around in confusion and the girls look at him is similar confusion like the others who can see him.

"What did it say?"

"Because of me."

"What?"

"I don't know, but that's what I heard."

"Gohon is hearing things," Bulma teases.

"Now's not the time to be goofing off!" Vegeta snaps.

"What's going to happen anyway?" Katana asks Zoe.

"If I remember correctly, Frieza will show up looking like a cyborg. Then his dad and his soldiers will come out of the ship too. That's what they are waiting on. They sensed Frieza and King Cold. Then, someone will kill them with ease. I just don't know who will show up to do it."

"Ouch. Hey, that's new. You didn't call him master." Laura points out.

Zoe rolls her eyes and leans on Choutzu.

"It's a miracle!" Laura dramatically throws her hands up in the air.

"Drama queen. Zoe, don't lean on him. It's rude."

Zoe snorts, "Like he cares." Choutzu jumps forward, causing her to fall and her friends laugh at her. "Wasn't expecting that."

"I heard a voice too!"

"What did it say Choutzu?"

"Something about me caring."

"This doesn't make any sense! Is this place haunted or something?" Krillen looks around warily.

Zoe frowns, "Laura. Touch Vegeta and say something."

"Where should I touch him at?"

Her eyes narrow, "Somewhere he won't call you a sick girl."

Laura gags, "Thanks for the image." She walks up and steps on his foot. "What should I say?" Vegeta spins around and unknowingly smacks her to the ground. "Dangit! That's going to leave a mark!"

"So we aren't immune to attacks either?" Katana asks worridly.

"But we can still fly," Zoe says, levitating a few inches off the ground.

Laura staggers to her feet and smacks a hand on Vegeta's armor angrily. "Stupid monkey!" Vegeta becomes rigid. Laura sighs and looks over at Zoe. "So tell us O mighty Monkey, what shall we do now?" She ducks from Vegeta spinning around again. This time, he is pointing an energy ball right in Katana's direction.

"First off-"

"Vegeta calm down! We're supposed to be keeping a low profile remember?" Yamcha snaps.

"-when will you stop calling me Monkey? Second,-"

"Tch! Easy for you to say." _'You're not the one who just got insulted by a familiar voice! And an annoying one at that!'_

"-since we can't be seen, let's go toy with the arrival's minds." With that, Zoe flies where the ship will be landing.

"Sounds like fun." Laura follows suit.

Katana sighs and looks around. _'Picollo got ignored. Hmm. I wonder how he will react?'_ She walks and lays a hand on his shoulder. "Picollo?" He stiffens, eyes looking around warily. Katana hesitates, "Remember when, um, Dende wished for those killed by Frieza will revive? Well, aside from most of the sayjin race, you've most likely noticed we, I mean uh." She steps back when he gets up. She can see him looking right where she is standing. Katana clears her throat and grabs his cape. "Zoe, Laura and… Katana weren't revived either. W- Um, I hope they don't get mad at me. We came back, but in the state you, well, can't see behind you. Could you tell the others about us? For some reason, only those we can come in physical contact can here us. Actually, I'm holding onto your cape right now. But anyway, Zoe said something about toying with Frieza's mind and she and Laura flew a little ways East. I'm going there too now, so bye." She removes her hand and starts jumping down the hill, then flying off.

"Those three girls spirits were here."

"Huh? Picollo. What do you mean?" Gohon asks.

Before he can attempt to explain, Vegeta shouts out an alarm and they see an alien ship appearing from the clouds.

"He's here!" Vegeta shouts.

"No duh, Sherlock," Krillen grumbles.

"What did you say?!"

"Nothing."

* * *

**That was a fast update. Yes, I'll try not to put off the story as much as I did. R&R please. I don't mind flames, though it may drag me down a bit. Then, I will wear gloves and throw snowballs at them!**

**Next chapter: Poor, poor Frieza.**


	3. Harmless revenge

**Nappa: What's this?**

**Go away!**

**Nappa: Why should I?! -gets up-**

**No! Stay here and have food! -throws bag of tacos at him-**

**Nappa: Make up your mind! And answer my question.**

**A fanfiction story involving randomish stuff.**

**Nappa: Bout what?**

**You are currently not in it. Go back home, er, wherever you were at before you came here.**

**Nappa: What do-**

**I don't own dbz!**

* * *

**At location.**

"Have I ever told you how suicidal you can be?" Laura coughs. The two girls levitate down to the ship and land near one of the legs. Katana runs up to them, panting. "What took you so long?"

"I, went ahead and, tried to, explain our, dilima, to Picollo, before coming," she pants.

"Did he understand?"

"Umm, he didn't say." The door to the ship starts to open. "Do you have any, plans?"

"A few," the other two girls shrug.

"For example, Zoe. T or D?"

"Dare." she says without thinking.

"Propose to your old Master." Katana cracks up and Laura smiles 'innocently'.

Zoe makes a face, but complies. She reaches up and contacts the messenger. "Hello again."

"_Hm? Not very often you call back so soon."_

Zoe sighs, "I have a question I want you to ask your son." She shoots Laura a disgusted look. She smiles and makes a motion with her hand.

"_Do you want to ask him yourself? He's standing right next to me."_

"No! No, please. I'm very… shy about this." She shoots a glare at her giggling friends. _'If he reconizes my voice...' _She inwardly winces.

"_How cute. Alright, what do you want me to ask him?"_

Zoe takes a deep breath, "Can I marry him?" Her friends struggle to keep quiet. In the scouter, is the sound of laughter.

"_Who is that?"_

"_My apologies. I never would have expected the _female_ mysterious voice to ask such a thing."_

"Neither would I," Zoe mutters, glaring at Laura.

"_Whoever that is, father, I'm not taking offers for a wife right now. But if she's persistant after I take care of a particular plantet, then I may be in the mood to hear her out."_

Zoe mentally thanks his response, "Err. That may be the only time I would ask such a thing through this scouter. So, I thank you much for, uh, listening to my, uh, unusual, out there request." The girls finally burst out laughing.

"_Who is that?"_

"My friends. One of them wanted to ask the question, but wanted me to do it instead, cause my voice is more familiar."

"_Well, I'm afraid we have to end our little discussion. My son is getting impatient."_

"Understood." Zoe 'hangs up' and glares at her laughing friends.

"I can't believe you went through with it!" Katana gasps.

"It was a dare."

"But still!" Laura clutches her stomach. Zoe's right eye twitches and looks elsewhere.

When Frieza, his dad's men, and his dad himself walk out of the ship, they see Frieza wearing a scouter. _'Well that's different.'_

"Holy crap! That's Frieza and his ogre of a dad?" Laura gapes.

"Wow. He looks mad about something. Hey, do you gals think this is a good idea? I mean we don't stand a chance against even the soldiers now. What chance do we have at living?"

"The fact that they can't see nor sense our presence is what we can rely on." Zoe admits.

"Hey, Zoe. You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Zoe crosses her arms and makes a face, "No way."

Laura sniffs, "Fine. I'll do it then." She walks up behind Frieza and touches his shoulder. "I thought you said you weren't looking for a wife." Frieza blinks in surprise and looks behind him to see nothing.

"What is it son?" King Cold asks.

"Laura!" Zoe shouts, face heating up from flustered anger.

"I thought I heard something." Frieza shrugs. "Must be my imagination."

She backs off laughing, "C'mon. This is fun!"

"I'll show you fun." Katana touches all of the soldiers and quickly insults each of them. The soldiers look around in confusion as the girls laugh in amusement.

"Why are you all looking around like a bunch of simpletons?" King Cold asks with a dangerous calm.

Zoe presses the scouter and whispers, "Master Frieza?"

"Hrr? Who is this?!"

She takes a deep breath to rid most of her humor from her voice. "Zoe. The hidden sayjin who took Vegeta's death beam back on planet Namek."

"…" He frowns as he thinks. "Ah, yes. You caused quite a disturbance and Vegeta kept babbling more nonsense until I finished what you interupted. It went right through your corpse and hit his heart that time," He chuckles at the memory and adds lightly, "So, you're alive again I take it."

"Actually, I'm right in front of your dad." He turns around and sees nothing. Before he opens his mouth she adds, "We're half dead, I think. Like spirits, but somewhat more solid. I'm going to talk to him now."

"Don't you dare," he growls.

Zoe ignores him and touches King Cold's cape. "It's an honor to meet you at last Your Highness." King Cold looks around in confusion. "My apologies. I'm still too, shy, to reveal myself." Pulling away, she speaks in the scouter. "Master Freiza? May I ask you to Death Beam twenty degrees to your right? There's someone making faces at you. I'm sure you remember Laura and her personality."

"You're joking."

"What the bleep Zoe?!" Laura moves away from the spot and is tempted to grab his tail. _'Oh. Shiny. The tail has gotten more gay.'_

"How often have I deceived you? Wait. Don't answer that. Wonder which one will show up. Oh. Master Freiza? May I assist you against your next foe?" Removing the scouter she adds to her friends, "I didn't say how I would mess with the storyline."

"Burn!" Laura stomps on Freiza's tail. His tail twitches in response, knocking her off her feet. She flips backwards and bumps into one of the random soldiers. When the soldier turns around in confusion, she pulls the gun out of his grasp with an easy yank. _'Too.. Heavy!'_

The gun levitates for a second before falling with a thud. King Cold laughs when dust 'mysteriously' starts flying over the gun. The soldier shakes the gun as he picks it up and awaits orders, not knowing a girl is flipping him off or another is yelling at the other girl.

"I don't really think you deserve it." Freiza chuckles before adding seriously, "You filthy monkeys deserve to die at my hands!"

Zoe puts back on the scouter. "Just so you know, Laura's been calling me a monkey long enough that such an insult is finally starting to bother me a bit. Prince Vegeta, I mean the rest of the race, excluding Kakarot, however, will get pissed off like always."

Laura gets a weird idea and, touching his robotic shoulder, she whispers in his ear, "Are your new parts as good as the original?" She pulls away quickly to see Frieza twitching a bit and has a looks of sheer annoyance.

'_Well, I now know they weren't lying about being here. That one hasn't changed one bit since we last met.' _"…Where was I? Ah, yes. Go look for them and be sure to exterminate them slowly and mercilessly!"

"Yes sir!" Four soldiers say together.

"You keep getting ignored huh, Laura?" Katana touches King Cold's cape, "Ooh. Velvety." He laughs at, seemingly, nothing.

The men rise up only to fall again in pieces. "Gross!" Laura yells and gags. Zoe shudders in revolsion and Katana lets out a small wimper and uses King Cold's bulk to block out the image.

'_So, we are in this timeline. What a relief.' _Zoe and the others look up to see a purple haired boy decending, letting a sword, that is strapped to his back, drop into it's sheath. He looks at them seriously. Laura lets out a small whistle.

Katana peeks out and eyes him in confusion. "Hey, Zoe? Is this the one? The one who will kill them?" Zoe only nods.

"I think I know who he is!" Laura points. Zoe raises her eyebrows in disbelief. Katana gives her a questioning look. Laura wags her finger and adds, "Off limits." Katana rolls her eyes.

"Err. Yeah, lets go with that for now." Zoe sweat drops.

* * *

**I don't really know what to say down here. Thank you for reading this and if you have any advice you would like to give me, please message me! Flames going on the extreme doesn't count; they will mostly be ignored. Um, I'll continue updating! Expect the next one in a few weeks!**

**Next chapter: Death to aliens!; and none of the girls fight anyone, how sad.**


	4. Bye Master

**Hello! As usual, I don't own dbz.**

**Nappa: When am I going to be in the story again?**

**Depending on how far I go? -rifles through papers- Your name gets mentioned here and there.**

**Nappa: You are a weak, pathetic human.**

**I wasn't the one who angered the stronger beings.**

**Nappa: By the way where are the-**

**Lily: Eat this!**

* * *

"So you must be Frieza. I've been waiting a long time to meet you face to face," the boy says.

"Well, we have a guest." King Cold calmly says.

"Oh! I got a great idea!" Laura turns around and dashes up the platform. _'Who needs a crappy scouter when you have paper and something to write with?' _Katana doesn't bother stopping her friend.

"Oh my. How-" Frieza begins.

"Laura, wait!" _'Darnit! I'm afraid of what she's going to do. I can't enter without one of their permission. Yes I can. But, just to be random.' _She reaches up and presses the scouter. "Master Frieza. I'm afraid Laura has just entered the ship. Do you want me to-"

"-don't know- She what?" The mysterious boy blinks in confusion when Frieza suddenly turns around and also runs into the ship. _'What is she up to this time?' _"Where are you? Show yourself right now!"

Back outside, Katana is on the border of either going in after them or finding out what will happen now. Zoe picks up a rock and tosses it around. To the truly living beings they see a rock going up and down. "What is he so worried about. For him to go after someone like that must be of some sort of importance to him." King Cold jokes before deciding to destroy the 'floating' rock. The boy frowns, unsure of what to think.

"Wrong." Both girls say at once.

* * *

'_Wait. Will it even be able to read my writing?' _Laura continues to walk around after peeking in another room. "Man, this is just like back in school. You can't find a marker when you need one." Laura presses to the wall when Frieza passes her and winces when his metal tail hits her side. "..Ooooww!" She limps toward another door. _'Geez, like father like daugther. Son. Bah, whatever it really is. Hmm? What's in this room?' _She manages to get the door open and discovers the control room. _'I love hacking into things. What the? Not what I was looking for, but the lights are so tempting.' _She walks in and presses a button.

The ship gives a shudder, causing Frieza to halt in his tracks. "What was that? It can't be!" He hurries to the control room, trying to remember where it's located.

Back outside, King Cold is attempting small chat with the boy who just got done eliminating the rest of his minions. "You're not much of a talker are you?"

"Hey, um Zoe? What do you think?"

Zoe sighs, "By now, Tru-. This boy here would have showed some of his true powers. Well, no since on letting Laura have all the fun. Stay close to him. I don't know how he will react when I start talking to him." Zoe starts walking up to the boy.

"Did you just tell me to stay near a creature almost as heartless as Frieza?"

"Hehe. On second thought, maybe you should stay away from him too." zoe lightly laughs at her mistake. She stops in front of the boy and waves a hand in front of his face. Seeing no reaction from him she lightly touches the hilt of his sword. "Hello Trunks!" She jerks back just in time to see his startled face.

"Trunks?"

Zoe smiles, "Yep. Don't tell anyone else okay? I don't want the story line to change too much." The ship launches rockets at random directions. They look back at the ship in confusion. "Laura," she groans.

* * *

"Oh, what does this button do?" Laura reaches out to push a tiny, red button.

"Stop right now!" She turns around to see Frieza pointing blindly several inches away from her. "Get out of there now, or else, when I find you, I'll kill you slower than the last time."

Laura rubs her neck at the memory and glances down at his metal tail. _'I do believe I have ticked it off again. And this time I didn't even suggest anything. Unless it's mad about what I said earlier. It still didn't answer my question. A-hole.'_ Before she could hit it, she quickly ducks under the system as Frieza analyzis what damage has already been done. She crawls out slowly, presses the button and races back outside.

**"Ten minutes till self-destruct."**

"What?" Frieza grits his teeth and stabs the button with his hand, canceling the voice altogether, but not the countdown. He walks back outside to see bodies of the minions and the other two barely moved from where they were last at. He reaches up and presses the scouter. "Monkey."

Zoe jumps and breaks connection to respond. "What is it sir?"

"Tell me where she's at."

"I'm sorry sir. I don't see her," she lies, seeing her friend sitting on the ground next to Katana, both laughing.

"Enough goofing around. It's time you understand who you are really dealing with. You're about to see what it's like to fight a real super sayjin. And I'm not talking about Goku." the boy smirks.

"What?"

"Master Frieza, be careful. He's a lot stronger than his dad."

Freiza looks over to where he last believed Zoe was and snaps, "Do you doubt my powers girl?" The boy blinks in confusion, wondering if this monster is more delusional than he was told.

"Affirmative. Like you've experienced once before, half sayjins can be dangerous."

'_Half sayjin?' _He looks back at the purple haired teenager. _'This brat?' _He starts cracking up. "Amusing. For a moment there I thought you were actually serious." His dad chuckles lightly as well.

"Not smart! He's not listening to her and she's giving away more information than usual," Katana whispers. King Cold looks at where he thinks she's at with a smug chuckle.

The boy's smirk widens in amusement at their foolishness. He takes a deep breath and starts powering up. The ground starts shaking and they abruptly stop laughing.

"And here comes the showers of rocks." Laura sighs.

"Hurry! Behind King Cold!" They chances a glance to see Frieza shaking in fear and step back slowly.

"So this is a super sayjin." King Cold drawls.

"Oh! A human flashlight!" Laura points out. They move away from their shield and watch the smug sayjin and shivering, pissed off Frieza. "Bull doesn't look too worried." The girls sigh at King Cold's new name.

"What? Was it something I said or what?" The boy mocks. Frieza snaps and fires a powerful ball of energy at him. It hits him directly and the area blows up.

"Master Frieza! You're making a big mistake!" Zoe shouts in the scouter. He merely chuckles at her foolishness.

"Well, that was a bit anti climatic. What an imbacile."

"Like I've been telling you father. Nothing but a-" He trails off when he sees the now, blonde boy, still standing in the same spot with hardly a scratch on him.

"Is that all you got?" he mocks again.

"Aw, man. You didn't say he'd be this strong Zoe. I mean he's treating Frieza's attacks like they are pillows." Laura says.

"That's strike one Frieza. Two more and its game over for you."

"We'll see about that!" He starts flying up and form a big death ball. The one similar to the one that destroyed Namek, just not as big. "Take this!"

Katana points, "Hey! That's one's almost as big as the one you made Zoe!" Zoe winces at the memory that doesn't exist in her mind. The ball hit's the boy full force and starts sinking into the ground. "So now what? What can we do?"

"Nothing. We don't need to do anything." Zoe says mysteriously, "Just sit down and watch." She lowers her head and scowls, _'I was afraid of this. I've spent too much time as a soldier!'_ They watch the ball start raising up and the boy walking up with the ball one handed.

"Excuse me? Is this yours?" The girls start laughing their heads off at that. Frieza gets annoyed and makes the ball blow up. The girls have no body bulk to sheild them from the rocks and are forced to withstand the beating. When the smoke dissipates, only a crater is left.

"That hurt! Umm, is there a problem with this picture Zoe? Cause it looks like he got destroyed." Two of the girls brush the debris off. Still looking down, Zoe points behind her. The two other girls look back to see the boy looking down at below. "He's fast."

He starts doing some fast hand movements. "Hey Frieza!" The other two look back to see him firing an energy ball down at them. King Cold prepares to jump out of the way while Frieza pulls back his arm to try and deflect it.

'_Shit!' _Zoe jumps in front of the ball, planning on diverting it away somehow. She ignores her friends cry of alarm. The ball hits and she skids back into Frieza. He feels a presense, but sees the ball stop right in front of him and thrown up. Only her close friends see her slump down on the ground. Frieza now feels a slight pressure on his foot and lifts it up. Zoe falls face first into the dirt. The girls drag her away from him and cry out in alarm to see blood dripping down her chin.

Katana grabs her scouter and puts it on 'calling' whoever can hear. "Emergency! Emergency! We have a fallen comrade! If anyone can hear me, please go to the planet Earth where you can see a ship in the middle of a rocky grass field! Laura? Is she breathing?"

"Yeah. She is, but she's out. Her hands are bleeding too! Bleeping idiot! To bleeping get in front of that blast! What the bleep was she thinking? Hey! Bleep is not a bleeping curse word!" Laura glares at the sky.

"Okay, uh. P-possible injuries are currently unknown, but please help! Perhapse she'd been more brainwashed than we thought."

"But to protect that thing?"

Frieza sighs and mocks surprise. "Oh, my. It seems you missed," Frieza chuckles.

"I thought you told that girl to stay out of this fight."

"I did, father," Frieza slowly says, looking around.

"Here, catch!" The boy fires a bigger one and the two aliens jump out of the way.

Zoe wakes up just in time for her friends and those with a scouter hear her shout "NO!" Without a word, the boy swiftly cuts Frieza up and blasts him into ash.

"Zoe you're awake!" Katana hugs her.

"Yeah, now we get to yell and knock you back out due to your stupidity! What the bleep were you thinking pulling a stunt like that? And to protect that thing of all things!"

Zoe shrugs, "Prolonging the envetable, I guess." She winces as she slowly gets up. She glances down and sighs, "I think I broke something. I can barely move my left hand and my right feels numb."

"Serves you right," Katana snaps.

"Now his dad dies and the boy will return to normal." Zoe says.

"So, he's that one sayjin that you met during your travels?" Laura suddenly asks, remembering that only five sayjins are alive, not including Gohon.

"Negative. He is… Not from this timeline."

"Mind running that by me again?" Laura asks.

"There he goes." They look back just in time to see King Cold get destroyed. He then turns and destroys the ship too. "That was uncalled for!"

"Why do you say that, Laura?" Katana asks, brushing dirt off her face.

"The ship was going to blow up anyway, in about..four minutes?"

"You enjoy destruction too much."

"Says the albino, psycotic Monkey."

* * *

**Sorry this was so late. Got caught up with other things. Then I got sick. Oh well, now we shall continue. I got some advise on my earlier story and am going to try and change things a little next chapter. Not many reviews, but... I'll continue until the end! Or something worse happenes.**

**Next Chapter: Goku comes home and the plan on eavesdropping begins anew.**


	5. Evesdropping

**Please tell me you didn't give that to the other two.**

**Lily: Thankfully no.**

**Where are the other two at anyway?**

**Lily: Outside somewhere.**

**Way to be vague.**

**Nappa: Okay, this is just wrong. -looks at monkey self in mirror-**

**Lily: Each has different DNA so-**

**It's going to take awhile. Bah, sorry for the wait. I had to make a few extra correction. My spell check uncorrected several words and I thank you for your endurance. So, I'm holding off on it for now. I don't own dbz or parody movies.**

* * *

They fly off with the others, careful not to collide with any of them. Vegeta glares at everyone while the others stare at the lavender kid curiously. Zoe lags behind next to Yamcha, who is left carrying Bulma. Upon landing on a smallish distance from where they were earlier at, the boy offers them a soda from a fridge that poped out of a capsule. Laura makes a move to get one, but Zoe catches her arm and shakes her head in a warning before wincing and dropping her less injured arm.

"It will take about two hours until Goku arrives." Laura groans at the boy's statement.

"Hey, mister," Gohan asks, "Who are you? What's your name?"

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you." Trunks looks away.

"Can't or won't?" Vegeta snaps. "Kakarot, his son, and I are the only living sayjins. There's no way you can-"

"Wrong." Laura lightly touches Vegeta's back. She hastily ducks and backs away from the angry sayjin. He snarls, making everyone give him a cautious look.

"What's wrong?" Bulma asks.

'_That accursed voice. It's here too?' _He looks around angrily.

"May I?" Katana motions. Zoe shrugs and nods her head. Katana walks up to Piccolo and touches his cape again. "Did you tell them about us?" His eyes snap behind him seeing, of course, nothing. "Did you Mr. Picollo?"

He clears his throat. "It's those girls."

"What girls?" Yamcha asks. After their situation gets explained, Yamcha asks, "So, they're here, listening to us at this very moment?"

"What a bunch of bull! I demand proof!" Vegeta demands. The others sees a rock floating up off the ground and hits him in the back of the head. He turns around and glares at the invisible girl. Laura pointlessly waves at him. Katana also lifts up a rock. Vegeta's eyes snap over to see it hit an invisible force in front of him. Only the three girls hear Laura's yelp.

"Is that proof enough for you?"

"Tch!"

Zoe gently touches the boy's sword hilt again. "Trunks." He looks to the side, feeling another sense of alarm. "Don't worry. Only you can hear what I'm about to tell you. Right now, Laura and Katana are too busy arguing with each other. I want you to say this as a final proof. Please. Oh, and don't worry. We won't be telling anyone about who you are and what not." She whispers in his ear and he nods.

"I just got a message from one of them as proof."

"Really? What did she say?" Krillen asks.

"Her name is Zoe and she wants to apologize for the trouble her and her friends caused all of you." Zoe whispers something else in his ear and he hesitates before continuing. "That includes Kakarot's brother and Stinky." She whispers something else.

"What did you just say?" Gohan asks.

"Who's stinky?" Bulma asks.

"I think I remember Laura calling someone that, but I don't know who," Krillen shrugs. Vegeta only glares at the boy.

"She also wants to apologize for the dilema they are in. The ability of not being seen that is."

"Good boy," Zoe says, before patting his back with her tail, like a dog, and walking away.

"So you guys are back too?" Gohan asks happily. Laura pats him on the head as a response. He rubs his head and looks around.

"Hey Zoe? About what you did earlier," Katana starts.

"I'm taking a nap." Zoe backs off, kicks a wall, to indicate her location and leans on it. Katana sighs at her friend's reluctance, tells Gohan her location, and sits down next to Zoe. Laura flies in circles to pass the time, aside from saying random thing to everyone, occasionally letting more than her two friends hear her talk. Only when, getting very annoyed by her outbursts, Vegeta shoots an energy ball dangerously close to her that Laura settles down and watches in boredom.

After two hours, Goku lands and everyone seems happy to see him, aside from Vegeta and Zoe, who is still sleeping. The other two girls secretly go with Goku when Trunks asks to speak with him alone.

"I want to test your powers." Trunks says.

"Okay? Um, why?" Katana asks.

"So the two sayjins can duke it out. Winner becomes the new champion of the golden hair!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Random bleep… Bleeping censor." Katana laughs at Laura's misery. Meanwhile, Trunks got done testing Goku and gets more serious.

"I can't believe Zoe didn't wake up from that. Can't she sense… Oh, yeah. We are regular humans again."

"She is a deformed human. The tail is a give away. We, however are much more unique. Ghosts. Or zombies. I want to eat your brains. Do you even have yummy, squishy brains?" Laura pokes Katana's head and make disgusting smacking sounds.

"Please stop. I'm getting sick and I don't want to find out if it's invisible too."

"Haha. Okay, I'll stop."

"What? Vegeta is your father?" Goku exclaims. The girls gape at such a fact.

"Dude, this is like Star Wars! Luke, I am your… Mother!"

"Thumb Wars, Laura. Not Star Wars. I believe this is to be put under _'Do not tell anyone or else the fate of the future will be dramatically altered for the possible worst' _category that Zoe created years ago. Don't you agree?" Katana stares threateningly at her until Laura grumbles and nods her head. They listen for a moment to hear about a android attack that will start three years from now.

"But that would so be blackmail material!"

"Laura!"

"C'mon. Like Vegeta will believe me. Hello! Pissing him off is one of my favorite bored pastimes games. He would think I'm full of it, tell me to shut up, shoot me, or all the above. This boy, Trunks, on the other hand. Wait. He's named after a pair of underwear?" Laura laughs along with Goku who is laughing about something as well.

Katana gapes at the new piece of information Laura is completely unaware of. _'Oh, my… I would have never thought those two would. But she's such a flirt! But she also has a lot of attitude. I guess I can see it. Well, I just need to make sure not to get in their way. Hopefully, ignoring him will help.'_ "Laura. We came here to eavesdrop. Not that I like doing such a sneaky thing, but. If you keep laughing and talking so loudly, we are going to miss crucial information!"

"I think I'll name him Boxers," Laura continues to snicker, "or he could be one of those rare exeptions. Like, uh… Kiwi! I mean, seriously, who names their kid after underwear and fruit? I just got a sense of déjà vu."

"Alright, thanks for telling us and good luck."

"You too, Goku." Trunks watches Goku fly back to the others and frowns. "I know you're there. Please refrain from telling as well." He turns and flies off.

Katana closes her eyes and takes deep breaths, refraining from yelling at Laura. "Well, your plan of eavesdropping has, once again, failed. All we really got was that we will be under attack in three years! I hope your laughter was more important than whatever else was said. At least this time we didn't get punished." She looks around and start walking back to the others. "I can't believe he puts such trust on people he hasn't even met."

"We also got blackmail."

"No blackmail."

"Yes, blackmail. What for though? Do you think the others would believe this? Hey, look. Zoe's waking up."

* * *

**Again I apologize. Been busier than usual lately. My mom had surgery on both her hands and shouldn't be lifting objects heavier than 10lbs. So I may be late again for the next update.**

**Next chapter: Some questions answered and Katana breaks routine.**


	6. Sorry! Making plans

**I'm so sorry! I'm not dead! Sorry! x20 I wish I could say that I went somewhere for several months where there were no electricity or Internet, but that would be a big lie. Um, please forgive me! -bows until dizzy- Okay, what really happened was shortly after taking care of my mom I lost my notebook where I was prewriting my story in. You would think that after re-reading my story several times would stick inside my brain and I would remeber to type most of it out and save it for later huh? Yeah, I had writers block halfway into the chapter and stared blankly at the screen for a few months. Found it; it's tattered, still have it! Yeah, then my life got busy for a while. Work, work, clean, trying to beat a few video games. Then the almighty writers block decided to visit and lounge around my mind for... almost half a year. Lack of motivation and Lazyness visited to. Blah! And I think my computer is messing up more than usual... It sssslllllloooowwwww...and froze up again!**

**Funny thing is, my New Year's resolution was to finish this story/saga/fanfic before the year is up. Do you think I will make it still?**

**But the great news is my mom's opperation was a success and she's went back to work shortly after her casts came off! I'm so happy about that! Now then, no more author's note. Here is the chapter you might have given up on!**

* * *

"Ow, ow."

"Your bleeding again." Laura walks off to find something to bandage her arms with.

Standing up, wincing in pain, Zoe looks around. "What did I miss?"

"Umm. Trunks and Goku got done talking. Trunks left and now, sounds like, Picollo is explaining what's going on. Did you know that the androids will attack in a few years?"

"Yes," Zoe grunts. "Unless the timeline changes more than before, we will fight more than Trunks informed."

"For information, I will bandage your arms!" Laura holds out a sharp looking glass and points it at her shirt. Vegeta glances at the glass before ignoring it altogether, not bothering to tell the others that one of them could attack them if it crosses one's mind.

"I'd rather go to the hospital." Zoe walks towards Goku.

"Hey! I could kill someone with this!" Laura pokes Katana.

"Hey! What the? Laura, you poked me too hard! Now, I'm bleeding too! Put that away, before you hurt someone else." She walks over to Tein and starts to quietly converse with him. Laura looks around before tossing it in the air, catching it and, still making sure neither of her friends are looking, carefully pockets it. After staring at a bird randomly taking off with grass or a lizard, she walks over to Bulma.

"So, we doing what she says? Or see if she can die of infection?"

"How are we supposed to take Zoe to the hospital? We are invisible."

Laura shrugs, leaning on Bulma. "Maybe someone there has X-ray vision." Bulma looks at the source in confusion.

"You do realize that, by physical contact, only Tein can hear me and Bulma you; that they are only getting snippets of our conversation."

"Then come over here."

"You come here!"

Zoe rolls her eyes and gently touches Vegeta with her tail, "I am in need of medical assistance, sir. Do you know where I can find somewhere to recover without a water tank?"

His eyes snaps beside his arm and commands, "Go away."

"Why? Aren't you happy to know your students are back?" Zoe asks happily.

Vegeta takes a deep breath before facing Kakarot. "Do you really think we can trust that kid?"

Goku nods, "I'm sure of it. Alright, we will meet here in three years around eight."

"We will be going with you to Bulma's so I can get my hands fixed." Zoe adds.

"Alright," Vegeta nods in confirmation and flies off. Zoe watches him leave with a frown, wondering if he agreed to both or decided to ignore her entirely.

Katana looses connection and gasps, "Zoe! No! We can't go over there!"

"Why not?" Laura tilts her head in confusion. "What's the big deal going back to Bulma's now?"

"You three girls are more than welcome to come." Bulma looks where she believes Laura is standing at.

Katana wrings her hands, "Well, because. Because, we may interrupt something very important? I mean, uh, we've been hanging out at her place a lot. How about we go to our flat for a while? Train and such. Get ready for the big fight."

"Bulma has the technology to heal my hands. After that, I'm willing to leave."

"What is with you two? Look, true, due to Lily's bleeped up bleep, we are severely limited to what we can or can not do. Training would be pointless at this time. Let's stay there unti she examines us and tries to make us normal again, no offense Monkey."

Zoe glares at her, "None yet taken."

"I don't want to be a guenie pig. Long enough to have her arms healed then we go back deal?"

"Deal, aaas long as Monkey tells us why she jumped in front of that attack and protected that thing that I would have voted my soul to believe that bleep is, was an ugly woman!"

"Your not going to let that go are you?"

"Answer the dealment. Agreement it is or what?" Laura sniffs before looking around. "Great, all but. Yep, there goes the two lovebirds. Now we are alone once more. Information now!"

"Alright! Alright. I did that because when I hang around someone for so long, I start acting like the thing one wants me to be."

"I'm confused." Laura rubs her head.

"I get it. Like when you read so much, you start talking like the book." Zoe nods and Katana continues, "So what you are implying is that, since we were on Frieza's ship, you considered yourself one of his prime soldiers?"

"I-"

Laura laughs, "Bleep. We haven't been it's pawn in over three months."

Zoe shrugs, "Old habits can die hard sometimes."

"Shouldn't that so called habit be a little easy to break?" Katana accuses.

"Uhh, he was of royalty?" Zoe guesses.

"And so? Why are you guessing?"

"Oh, I know!" Laura declares.

'_Really? Let me know cause I have little else knowledge of why I did that. Spontaneous instinct maybe?' _Zoe shrugs, "Shoot, then let's go."

"You were," Laura pauses, "in." She smiles widely with a glint in her eyes.

"Just say it. And I doubt she wanted to kill him. Served little point." Katana looks at the landscape. _'Sun will be starting to set soon.'_

Laura shakes her head and looks away with a 'humph'. "On second thought, I will use it as blackmail!" She smirks wickedly and adds, "Even if I'm wrong, I tell Mr. I- still- have- a- yard pole- bleeping- shoved- up- my- bleep and he will be hating you more than me!" She sticks her tongue out at them.

Katana sighs, "Oh, my gosh! Laura, that's just wrong! Just the thought of it is just. No, ew! Zoe, did you, um, have special feelings to-"

"I never loved him," Zoe deadpans.

"Ah, but does your prince know that?"

"Five. Four. Three."

"Oh, look at the time! See you guys at Bulma's!" Laura takes off.

"One. …I used to find almost all the bad guys cool and awesome on this show. Some even funny. Like when Goku bit Master Freiza's tail."

"I'm sorry. He what?" Katana gasps. Zoe laughs in response. Katana shakes her head and timidly asks, "Um, so can you tell us much else that is safe to tell?"

Zoe's smile fades, "I don't remember much about the android and Cell saga. Sixteen, Seventeen, Eighteen, Nineteen, Twenty, and Twenty-one are the androids, I think."

"But Trunks only said two."

"Timelines change. Don't take my word for it. It may be like he said. Goku will live after taking his medicine. Vegeta will become a super sayjin. Gah! Er, sometime after Nineteen, I think that's Dr. Gero, dies Twenty- one will make an appearance. That's not his name but, number wise, I think that's who I think it is."

"Your loosing your touch on seeing the future?"

"Time travel is confusing enough. And no, I have seen too many episodes to loose such an epic ability! Time's up Laura! Fear the invisible girl monkey!" Zoe takes off after Laura. She stops short and gasps sharply. Her tail coils around her waist, a sign that she is either pissed off at something or she is terrified.

"What is it?" Katana shouts.

Zoe shakes her head quickly and looks down. "Nothing! Just thought of something. Not important! Just thinking about the future. And more pain I will be enduring. See ya!" Zoe's tail uncoils itself as she flies off to Bulma's place. _'Confusing and scary. I swear, Lily, Gero better not have our DNA in the future or this will get uglier. Speaking of ugly, Gero needs wrinkling cream.'_

Katana looks over at the setting sun and smiles sadly, "It looks like this Earth will have a rough time. I wonder how our Earth is doing? Oh dear, I hope things will be better than it was on Namek. Right then! Operation: Prepare for the future and ban Laura from the future lovebirds will commence! Bye, first sunset of our new life!" She heads to Bulma's as well.

Once there, turns out X-rays work. Zoe's arm is broken and her wrists are badly bruised. Not to mention a cracked rib. The only problem is that, due to being invisible, she has no one who can operate on her, leaving her wandering around aimlessly. Katana tries to bandage one of Zoe's wrists to show where they are at, but the bandage gets 'absorbed', becoming invisible too in minutes.

Meanwhile, Vegeta terrorized Mr. Briefs on getting a better gravity chamber. Shortly after, he also terrorized half the building looking for Laura who stabbed his nose with a piece of glass while he was sitting down. As he searches, he sees the wall magically dent. He doesn't see Katana yelling at Zoe who is dragging an unconscious Laura away with her tail. A few moments later, after sticking her in a closet and informing Katana where at, she tells Vegeta that she took care of it.

His response? "Before considering trying to help others, I suggest you help yourself and heal first idiot." He storms off and Zoe goes and glares at the healing tank until midnight.

"Quit glaring at that thing and get in already!" Laura shouts. "Don't make me wake Vegeta up and tell him that you fantasize Frieza taking a hot shower st-"

"NO! Bad Laura. Besides, I can't anyway because I need two arms to open the freaking door!"

"Oh. Well why didn't you get help. Monkeys and their egos. Katana went home by the way." Laura opens the pod and gets Zoe in it. "I'm heading home too. The closet wasn't very comfortable. See you tomorrow then?" Zoe grunts in response. "You destroy this, you will have to pay for it. And, I'm sure this is expensive!" Laura watches the tank fill up and leaves.

Seven in the morning, the Briefs, and Vegeta, wake up to the sound of a healing tank blowing up.

* * *

**I DON'T OWN DBZ!**

**Cell: Okay.**

**Lily! Why are they still here?**

**Lily: Nappa's gone. **

**Cell: Good.**

**And?**

**Brolly: Ka-**

**Nooooo! -runs away- I'll be back! **

**Next chapter: a Cooler movie! Laura goes camping and Lily 'helps'!**


End file.
